Pritti Curr Joka's Harum
Pritticurr Joka's Harum '(プリキュアジョーカーズ ハーリーム ''purikyua jookaazu haariimu) is an anime series and the 11th series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise. The idea was created by Pritticurr Tumblr Family corp. It replaced Pretty Cure Microsoft Word's timeslot. The series' theme is mainly tumblr,french, and brand brand brand stuff. '''Plot “In the magical universe of the Pretty Cure Fandom, The once smart (ok, idk if it was really smart) kingdom of pclj is taken over by evil! To defeat it a few special tumblr fans who all have joker as their husbando meet Chibi Joker and CJ tells them to became Pretty Cure! Yes, we know Joker is evil, but even he wants pclj to be good. If these tumblr fans save pclj, as Pritti Curr Joka’s Harums they get to meet Joker and maybe even get to spend “Special Time” with him. Or maybe that end part is what we want to happen” - Slightly edited summary originally by Insanity_Peggy. Characters Pretty Cures Insanity_Peggy/Cure Insanity The leader and first girl to join the harem. Joker likes her the best. TheStarSamurai/Cure Samurai Her hair is like really cool. Fights with a really rad sword Gcio/Cure Gcio Her hair is ALSO really cool. She always throws a piece of paper at the new kids saying, "Play twewy." PCAnon/Cure Anonymous She wears a veil that looks like a lampshade. No one is sure of her true face. Patamon/Cure Patamon Has the qtest character design. rottenasspanty/Cure Butt She has the best Cure name. She's in love with Itsuki from HeartCatch and her fine booty. They are married it is canon. RSK/Cure Nyanbow Fuq u, she is rainbows. Ebbywaffle/Ebony Viole'''t she is a helper cure AND THAT'S AWESOME also she likes breakfast '''Pretty_konjiki/Cure Gold is the only homeschooled cure loves dogs her and gcio iz canon Shimmz/Cure Shimmer SHE'S PINK DOES THAT MEAN SHE'S THE LEADER no it doesn't. Fights with a really shiny sickle. Flowers/Cure Rose she attacks with her hair and she is a true hero. She gained the title of Sass Master from being the sassiest Cure Symphony he brings music to all the pritticurrs Rina Paradox/Cure Doge She's in love with internet celebirty Nostalgia Chick and attacks with a bone. That's it that's the joke. CaitsMeow/Cure Miaou she has awesome chef skills and speaks french a lot. fights with a rapier and REALLY likes aubergines. CurrTiid/ Cure Tide/ Cure IDK she is peggy's best friend. She is very protective of her friends. She hates asparagus, and when she forgets her tranformation thing somewhere, she makes herself into random fake cure. BAKA/ Cure Mistral she draws and plays with the wind. Points out pointy butts. ReidenHaa/ Shiny Illusion she is a helper cure, like Ebony Violet. she fast and attack with a bow kittenish/Cure Zephyr she has spacey and windy powers or something I dunno lol. generally useless since she spends most of her time hitting on Miki/Cure Berry. teddybear-lucifer/ Cure Flirty she first was a mysterious cre that was forced to reveal herself because of peggy being a dumbass. she is actually really cool and makes the best pickup line puns krismoth/Cure Moth A sleepy-eyed Cure who can breathe fire when angry. Lethalfurry/Cure Man Only guy on the team cause joka doesn't want to feel that gay Ronan Karkat/Cure Karkat she fights mostly using martial arts and blades. she is a huge dork and a tsundere and secretly loves everyone. SweetAdelaide/Cure Sorrow She makes tragic stories all the time. Mainly to make others sad. She punches others in fights. daiyosei/lynsey/Cure Jester a shy cure who hid from the other cures out of shyness. Obsessed with some police detective named Adachi who she spends all her time stalking. It is rumoured that more Cures will join the team. Villains PCLJ Pclj was once an okay place, but then it was taken over by evil. It is now the evil kingdom. Many of the civilians morphed into Wank Zombies; there were few survivors. Whining Whining is the ruler of PCLJ. No other information about them has been disclosed as of yet. Wankroach/Asa A villian who hates laughing and having fun like a pro Wank Zombies the monster of the day type thing. With Wankroach as a villian that's double the wank. Mascots Chibi Joker He looks like Joker, but chibi. Overall main Mascot 'Moon' Peggy's cat who got powers to be her mascot. He's a real qt. 'Icarus' Shimmz's fluffy furry fairy friend. Others Joker He's Joker. Also Peggy x Him is a OTP but everycure wants him Dragonswordgirl/Why ' She does not know anything about precure but hangs out with peggy sometimes. No one knows her real name so thats why they call her Why. EXCEPT PEGGY WHO CALLS HER SUSHI. She is in every episode so look out for this loser, (SHES USUALLY IN THE BACKGROUND) also she wears a meguca or a yaoi shirt .'Maddie She is one of Peggy's friends and is obssessed with Bubble Guppies. Her room is covered in posters, and she has a bunch of Bubble Guppies keychain on her bookbag. You can not escape the Bubble Guppies. Dr. Rabbit the worlds only rabbit dentist and he is only in the background onc is episode 10, but in chapter 5 of the manga he is there. Number of times Why is found Precure2.png|6th appearance in the 4th episode Precure.png|2nd Appearance in 2nd ep Precure3.png|1st appearance in the 1st ep precure4.png|10th appearance in 8th ep Official Voice Cast *'Insanity_Peggy/Cure Insanity': Kotono Mitsuishi *'TheStarSamurai/Cure Samurai': *'Gcio/Cure Gcio': *'PCAnon/Cure Anonymous': *'Patamon/Cure Patamon': *'rottenasspanty/Cure Butt': Vic Mignogna *'RSK/Cure Nyanbow': *'Ebbywaffle/Ebony Viole't: *'Pretty_konjiki/Cure Gold': *'Shimmz/Cure Shimmer': *'Flowers/Cure Rose': *'Cure Symphony': * Rina Paradox/Cure Doge: Maaya Sakamoto * CaitsMeow/Cure Miaou: Romi Park * CurrTiid/ Cure Tide:' '''Takamoto Megumi * '''BAKA/ Cure Mistral': * ReidenHaa/ Shiny Illusion: * kittenish/Cure Zephyr: * teddybear-lucifer/ Cure Flirty: Kaori Mizuhashi * krismoth/Cure Moth: * Lethalfurry/Cure Man: * Ronan Karkat/Cure Karkat: Minami Takayama * Everyone on PCLJ: Norio Wakamoto Official 4Kids Dub Voice Cast *'Insanity_Peggy/Cure Insanity': Veronica Taylor *'TheStarSamurai/Cure Samurai': *'Gcio/Cure Gcio': Jimmy Zoppi *'PCAnon/Cure Anonymous': Lisa Ortiz *'Patamon/Cure Patamon': *'rottenasspanty/Cure Butt': Pete Capella *'RSK/Cure Nyanbow': *'Ebbywaffle/Ebony Viole't: Carrie Keranen *'Pretty_konjiki/Cure Gold': *'Shimmz/Cure Shimmer': *'Flowers/Cure Rose': *'Cure Symphony': *'Rina Paradox/Cure Doge':Suzanne Goldish *'CaitsMeow/Cure Miaou': Megan Hollingshead *'CurrTiid/ Cure Tide': *'BAKA/ Cure Mistral': *'ReidenHaa/' Shiny Illusion: *'kittenish/Cure Zephyr': *'teddybear-lucifer/ Cure Flirty: ' *'krismoth/Cure Moth': *'Lethalfurry/Cure Man': Jason Griffith *'Ronan Karkat/Cure Karkat': *'Joker: '''Dan Green Albums '''Precure Joka's Harum Vocal Album 1: ' Precure Joka's Harum Vocal Album 2: Precure Joka's Harum Vocal Album 3: Precure Joka's Harum Original Soundtrack 1: Precure Joka's Harum Original Soundtrack 2: Precure Joka's Harum Christmas CD: *The only track that has been announced so far is "Yaoi Christmas" which will be sung by Cure Rose, Cure Butt and Cure Man (Who have been dubbed by the fandom as the Yaoi Trio) Pretty Cure Joker's Harems Manga There is a manga planned to be made and published by IAmSailorMoon0025, creator of the PCMSW fanime series. But, it will be published on her DeviantArt. At the begining of each chapter, the title page will have a picture of one of more characters, and includes song lyrics to the song the character currently has stuck in thier head. Trivia *''Pritticurr Joka's Harum is the first Pretty Cure season to have Cures based on real people *''Pritticurr Joka's Harum ''has a lot in common with ''Pretty Cure Microsoft Word **They are the best Pretty Cure seasons **they are made by tumblr **curr tipo wuz hurr *All the characters' Cure uniforms are completely different to each other. *As there are many different character designers for this season, the styles look very different to each other. *Best Precure season *They all ship Hibikana *Reyka becaym Pritticurr *There are ships that become canon in this season. Two of them being Cure Gcio/Cure Gold and Cure Insanity/Joker *There was set to be a pokemon AU episode, but we don't own any rights to pokemon